This invention relates generally to solid composite propellant compositions and more particularly to solid composite propellant compositions especially useful as gas generators and gun propellants.
Recently, there has been a great demand for new gas generating propellants and gun propellants which are cool burning, noncorrosive and yield a high amount of gas since attempts to improve existing gas generating compositions and gun propellants have been unsuccessful for various reasons. For example, while the addition of certain modifiers has lowered the flame temperature and increased gas production, these same modifiers have contributed to the production of undesirable corrosive products. In turn, other modifiers utilized in the past, while not producting corrosive materials, have not succeeded to significantly lower the flame temperature or increase gas evolution.